1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to urinary incontinence devices and in particular to a urine detecting, collecting and storing device with an automatic sensing control means for maintaining relative dryness adjacent to the body of the user by providing a vacuum pump which both pumps and evaporates the urine from the collection means.
2. Background Art
Urinary incontinence is a serious problem afflicting millions of people with a wide variety of ailments causing the problem. Embarrassment, discomfort, unhealthy skin conditions, infections and immobilization are some of the consequences of the problems. Babies and urinary incontinent adults suffer many of the same problems and require the same constant attention in monitoring and changing the means for dealing with the uncontrolled wetness.
None of the present methods of dealing with the problem are effective in removing the wetness by an automatic means not requiring constant attention. Incontinent pads and diapers, even those with wicking properties, all leave too much wetness on the skin of the wearer causing discomfort, irritation and rashes or worse if left unattended for long periods of time.
Urine collection devices typically leak from around the edges onto the wearer, and generally poor drainage characteristics leave a certain amount of urine in contact with the skin of the wearer.
Collection devices which are inserted into the urinary tract cause irriation and a constant threat of serious urinary infection. Devices secured on genital or adjacent skin tissue with an adhesive also cause serious skin irritation.
Devices, such as condumtype collectors, which prevent air from contacting the skin and hold in wetness cause rashes and other unpleasant skin conditions.
Urine collection devices are prone to overfilling and backing up on the wearer to cause a serious wetness problem.
Most other methods have a problem with urine odor.